The Wolf of the Rabid
by Rabid and the Wolf
Summary: A novel about the Wolf's past history. Please R/R! Also reformated for easier reading! UPDATED! CHAPTER SEVEN Secondary Genre changed to General unles I decide to get really angsty!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE 

A/N- A story I have been meaning to type up featuring the Wolf's angst past! 

Disclaimer- I own my character. 

I opened my eyes. I don't know how long I had been unconscious, but I knew I couldn't remember anything. Zip. Nothing. Nada. I lifted myself off the sand I laid on and looked around. I was on a beach. A carpet of white sand lay stretched out to my left and right as far as I could see. Every so often a small clump of palm trees stood out. Behind me, I saw as I turned my head, miles and miles of ocean shimmering with the light of the sun that was high in the cloudless blue sky. Ahead of me, about 20 meters or so, was a line of trees starting the edge of a forest. I tried to stand up but failed and fell face forward on the sand. I sighed in the sand and sat up and gave a small yelp of pain. I looked behind me and saw a, tail? I grabbed my 'tail' and gave it a small pull. It hurt and I swished it. I then noticed my hips were covered in a very thick gray silver fur. I looked at my legs and they too were covered in the same gray silver fur. My feet…well…my feet weren't feet anymore. They were now paws. Big paws like a dog, with wicked looking claws. I looked at my arms and chest real quickly. My chest had gray silver fur too but not as thick. The same went for my arms. I felt my back and my spine had a thick line of fur running down it with the rest of my back covered in the fur like on my chest. I felt my face. I had a regular nose and eyes but I had pointed teeth and fur tipped slightly pointy ears. I felt my hair and pulled it in front of my face. It too, was gray and about neck length, and a terrible mess of snarls. I sighed, frustrated about not knowing what happened to me, or who I even was. I then noticed a round red and white object besides me. It reflected my gray eyes quite clearly. I picked it up and examined it. It popped open and I threw across the sand by some reflex. A purple meteorite came out of it. 

"Koffing" it, said. And it floated over to me. 

I was pretty freaked out. I then remembered one little thing. Koffing was a Pokemon. So that meant I had to be in the Pokemon world! 

"Fraggrit!"   



	2. Rengo Forest Findings

RENGO FOREST FINDINGS 

A/N-Sorry its so short! Please R/R! 

Disclaimer-See Chapter One 

Today, Ash, Misty, and Brock are walking in the Rengo Forest on a deserted path, which is another one of Brock's 'shortcuts' that had been lasting all evening. 

"Brock," complained Misty, "are we lost again!" 

"No Misty!" said Brock quickly. "We're, um..." 

"Lost," Misty sighed. "Next time I'll read the map!" 

"So, when are we going to get there if we're lost?" asked Ash. 

"Pika pi!" said Pikachu. 

"What's that Pikachu?" said Ash. "You smell something ahead?" 

Pikachu nodded its head. "What is it?" asked Brock. 

Pikachu acted out someone making a fire. 

"A fire?" said Ash. 

"Is it safe to find out who made the fire?" asked Misty. 

Pikachu shrugged. 

"I think we should go check this out," said Brock. "This is a huge forest and if there's a fire we should put it out so that it doesn't burn the whole forest down." 

"Ahh! I see what you mean!" said Ash. "I'll get Totodile to help us if we need him, come on out Totodile!" 

Totodile popped out of its Pokeball, "Totodile!" it warbled as it hopped up and down. 

"Let go!" said Ash. "Lead the way Pikachu!" 

They all ran towards the direction Pikachu started running and soon came to a small clearing. It was completely bare of all grasses and shrubs except for an occasional tuft of weeds. A small fire was burning in a circle of stones. Next to it was a very worn out bag, easily identified that it had Pokeballs in it due to the lumps and open top. It also had a bottle of water next to it, half-drunken, and a few small rocks that were covered with a grayish purple sludge. 

"Looks like some one made this fire." Brock said matter-of-factly. "And it looks like the person is going to come back soon." 

"Why don't we stay here and wait for them?" suggested Ash. "They might know where we are and might be able to point us out of the woods." 

"That's a great idea Ash!" said Brock. "I'm going to get some fire wood and start to cook us dinner." 

Little did they know that some one was watching them. 

A/N-Ya like it? R/R so that the Wolf can see what you think of his story!   



	3. Misty's Scream

MISTY'S SCREAM 

A/N-Next chapter! YEAH! 

Disclaimer-See Chapter One 

"It's been several hours Ash," said Misty, "and that person hasn't come back. Do you think something has happened to them? It sure doesn't look like they took their Pokemon with them." 

"I'm getting worried too Ash." Brock added. "It's already fifteen minutes to eight and they haven't come back." 

"What do you suggest we do? Go look for him?" asked Ash as he held Pikachu. 

A rustle was heard in the bushes. Everyone looked that way and saw something come out of the bush. It was a Meowth, and it was walking on its hind legs! It walked over to the fire and curled up near the bag. It was soon peacefully sleeping. A rock then came flying out from the bushes and knocked the Meowth squarely on the head. It jumped with a start and then ran off with the bag, on two legs, in to the bushes. More of the grayish purple rocks fell out of the bag. 

"That looked like Meowth from Team Rocket!" Ash cried. "It just stole that bag!" 

"We have to get it back! Come on Ash!" said Brock as he started to run after the Meowth. "Stay here and watch the camp Misty!" 

"Good luck!" Misty shouted after them. She then noticed how terribly dark it was. Misty whimpered slightly and hugged her sleeping Togepi to her chest. She then heard a rustle in the bushes. 

"W-who's there?" she called out as she fetched a flashlight from her bag. She shined it on a person who had blended in perfectly with the moonlight. 

"Graggrah!" He cried as the light was shone directly into his eyes. 

Misty screamed and dropped the flashlight when she saw the monster. The flashlight stayed on and the walking Meowth came into it, still carrying the bag. The monster grabbed Misty and her bag in one arm and the Meowth and its bag jumped onto the monster's back. It then ran off into the woods. 

"What was that?" asked Ash as he heard a scream. 

"It sounded like Misty!" cried Brock. The two then started running back to camp. 

When they got there, all they found was Misty's flashlight shining on some paw prints and Togepi, bawling in the dirt. 

"What the heck happened here?" exclaimed Ash as he picked up the now screaming/bawling Togepi and tried to calm it down. 

"Looks like something came and got Misty." Concluded Brock as he crouched over the prints. "Look here, Ash. These prints come in from over there at what looks like a walking pace. Then they get further apart, which means that it started running, and meet up where Misty sat. It then looks like something grabbed Misty because the dirt is all messed up and then took off running over yonder." Brock traced the prints with Misty's flashlight as he spoke. 

"I guess we should follow those tracks then," said Ash packing up his things. 

After a few minutes of packing, Ash and Brock set out running into the woods. After a few minutes Ash let out Noctowl to go check ahead since they were having troubles seeing. 

Noctowl glided on the night air and scanned the trees and clearings for any sign of Misty. He/She/It spotted a bright red cloth on the ground and swooped down to grab it. 

"There's Noctowl, Ash!" said Brock pointed up at the sky. 

Noctowl landed at Ash's feet and dropped the bag on the ground. 

"Misty's bag…" Ash whispered, unknown feelings suddenly sweeping through him. "Good job, Noctowl." Ash returned Noctowl to hi/she/it's Pokeball. He then held the bag down to Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu," he said, "sniff this and find Misty's trail!" 

A/N How'd ya like it huh? Huh? HUH? Please reveiw!   



	4. The Kidnapper and Team Rocket

THE KIDNAPPER AND TEAM ROCKET 

A/N-PLEASE review! Team Rocket _will_ be back! 

Disclaimer-See Chapter One 

Misty awoke and found herself laying on a bed of grass. She groaned and sat up. She saw that she was in a cave with a fire lit in the middle of the floor, but the cave was still darkened. A few Pokeballs were piled against a wall. She also noticed several of her belongings with them. A wave of dizziness hit her and she lay back down on the grass. She touched her head and felt a huge bruise forming above her left eye. Misty soon lost conscience and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Misty awoke again. Morning sunlight and a breeze filtered in from behind her. Misty stood up and leaned against the wall and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a cave that had a small hole, which seemed to be carved out of the rock, itself. It was the source of the sunlight and air. It was much too small for her to fit under so she looked around some more. The cave was about 35 feet wide but 50 or more feet long. It was oval shaped and had many of these 'holes' carved into the walls. She saw her bag was missing and her belongings and Pokeballs with it. The fire had burned out and was smoking slightly. The smoke filtered up through the air and out of, yet another, small hole. A deep puddle of water was at the far end and it had a small trickle of water running down the wall. Misty could find no exit of any sorts. 

Suddenly, a head popped up from out of the water. Misty gave a small shriek and cowered near the wall. A person came out of the water, or at least the top of someone. 

It was a boy of about 16 or 18, maybe older, with long gray/silver/purple hair that had bits of bone and feathers tied to the ends. The face had long elf like ears with tuffs of fur on the end and silver gray eyes, like a cat almost. The whole face, chest, arms, and neck were covered with a rough, but thin, purple silver fur. The hands were the most amazing looking. The hands had very thick, purple/silver fur and wicked looking claws sticking out of the knuckles and came from very long and muscular arms. In the hands was a metal pail. The boy climbed out of the water and Misty froze. His legs, were like those of a wolf and also very muscular. The same thick fur like on the hands and big paws where the feet should be and a long hairy tail. His hair, as Misty now saw, was about waist length.   
  
The boy began to walk over to Misty, hunching badly and wheezing. He stopped right over her. Misty looked up and guessed him to be about 6 to 7 feet tall and he had very pointy teeth. Misty threw her arms over her head and waited for the worse to happen. She was surprised to hear the person shuffling around. Misty peeked out from her arms and saw that her was crouching down and opening the pail. He took out from it, some wild grapes, assorted berries, a small container of jerky, and some edible leaves. He laid these on the ground in front of Misty and then just sat there staring at her. 

"Hello, Officer Jenny?" said Ash into the phone. 

Ash and Brock had found a conveniently located town that only had a small grocery store and some houses. Ash was using a pay phone to call the next town to get help to look for Misty. 

"Please hold," said the operator in a cheerful tone. Officer Jenny then came on the line. 

[Insert Brock's stupid "Oh Officer Jenny!" crud and Ash pulling him away] 

"Um, okay. This is Officer Jenny. What's the problem?" she asked. Ash quickly explained what had happened during the night and held up Misty's bag. Officer Jenny nodded. "So it was a kidnapping. What did this person look like?" 

"Well," Ash began while a strange feeling tossed inside of him, "she's about 5 foot 4 and has bright red hair. She was last wearing, um, a uh, blue jean shorts and a yellow shirt with green suspenders, I think. Oh, and her hair was in one or two pigtails." 

"Thank you, Ash." Officer Jenny said. "I'll be over in at least fifteen minutes. Wait right where you are." 

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER… 

"Officer Jenny! Over here!" Ash shouted, waving his arms over his head. 

Officer Jenny pulled up in her white cop motorcycle with a Growlithe in the back basket. "Okay," she said. "Take me to where you last saw her." 

A few minutes later Growlithe was sniffing out Misty's trail and having no luck. 

"I don't understand where she could have disappeared off to!" said Ash. 

"It's not like she could have just disappeared into thin air!" added Brock. The ground then suddenly gave way into a hole. Two familiar voices then started to sing. 

"Prepare for trouble!"   
"Make it double!"   
"To protect the world from devastation!"   
"To unite all people within our nation!"   
"To pronounce the evils of truth and love!"   
"To extend out reach to the stars above!"   
"Jessie!"   
"James!"   
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!"   
"Meowth, that's right!" 

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash, Brock, and Jenny cried at once. 

"Right you are you little twerp!" crooned Jessie as she appeared at the edge of the hole. "Give us Pikachu!" 

"Never!" called Ash. "Thundershock 'em Pikachu!" he added as he tossed Pikachu up out of the hole. 

"Pi, ka, chu!" Pikachu said as he Thundershocked Team Rocket out of there. 

"Looks like were blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed as they were hurled away into the sky. 

A few minutes later, Bulbasaur was lifting the Growlithe out of the hole and placed Growlithe on the ground.   
"All right, Bulbasaur return!" Ash called to Bulbasaur. "Come on everyone, we have to keep looking for Misty!" 

A/N-Do you like it still? Should I continue with Ash/Misty?   
  
  



	5. Rocket's Plan

ROCKET'S PLAN 

A/N-Thank you to all who have reveiwed! Sorry but Misty's not going to get hurt badly. Maybe Ash but... not anytime soon! 

Disclaimer-See Chapter One 

The wolf, thing, was gone now. Misty had looked away and it had suddenly disappeared. She felt relieved yet, curious. Misty ate some of the food and felt a little more energized. Her head still hurt from whatever she had bumped into and the bruise was bigger. Misty suddenly realized something. 

"What has happened to Togepi!" she whispered to herself. Misty got up and searched the cave and called for the little egg but there was nothing to be found, except her belongings and Pokeballs were back. She gathered these up and placed them next to her. 

Misty held up her small hand mirror she had found to examine how bad her head was bruised. She then noticed that her hair was down and combed silky smooth. Her face had some sort of crude make up on it. She was still wearing her regular clothes, though. Misty then wondered how Ash would think of her looking like this when she suddenly felt alone, sad, happy, and joyful at the same time. She put her mirror on the floor, face down, and cried, wondering if she would ever get out of this cave and find Ash and Brock. 

After searching all day, Officer Jenny called off the search for Misty. 

"But why Officer Jenny?" Ash asked. "She could still be alive!" 

"I'm sorry Ash," Officer Jenny replied. "But I have to get back to my station in the next town. I'm sorry I can't help you any further but I have an important job to do. Still, notify me if you find anything, or anyone, suspicious!" Officer Jenny rode off on her motorcycle with the Growlithe in the back seat panting. 

"Don't worry Ash," said Brock trying to calm down Ash. "I'm sure Misty can take care of herself just fine." 

"Yeah, but. Misty could be hurt or, or…" Ash couldn't bring himself to say the word. 

"Don't think about that Ash," Brock commanded him. "We will find Misty, even if it takes all week! Come on!" With that said, Brock grabbed Ash's arm and started pulling him back towards the woods. 

********** 

A Team Rocket member hurried quickly down the long, steel hallway. Why did I have to be the one to tell Giovanni the news? He thought to himself mournfully. He rapped sharply on the Team Rocket leader door and waited. When he heard a harsh cold "Come in." The Rocket member walked into the dark room and stood nervously in front of Giovanni's desk and saluted. 

"Giovanni Sir," the Rocket began, "I apologize for not reporting to you sooner but we have had a, um, catastrophe." 

Giovannis' hand tightened into a fist. "What, happened?" he asked not showing any emotion whatsoever. 

The Rocket gulped. "Y-you know the Growlithe/Houndour/Vulpix/Mew hybrids? Well, you already know that one has already escaped, and is probably dead, well, the other has, sort of, um, escaped?" 

"What!" yelled Giovanni getting up from his chair and disturbing his peacefully sleeping Persian. "What do you mean, escaped?" he then said more quietly, yet more dangerously through clenched teeth. 

The Rocket replied, "Well, the same thing has happened to this one, but more violently. The first just burst out of the tank and clawed out of the wires and ran out the door, evaded security and didn't harm anyone except for some one who fell over him and got a bruise. This one burst out of the tank, clawed out of the wires, wrecked part of the lab and its equipment, and we now have three people in the medical ward with severe cuts and broken bones and one with a mild concussion who is, as we speak, unconscience." The Rocket waited nervously for the leader's answer. 

"Let it go," Giovanni said much to the Rocket's surprise. "If I remember correctly, we placed those tracking devices on them when they were mature enough, right? So it is obvious that she will be trying to find the other since they were both made from the same embryo, making them have some sort of telekinetic link. If they both meet, the tracking signal will become stronger and then we can catch them more easily. Now go and start repairing the lab! I want more security and better holding cells!" 

As the Rocket left, feeling quite relieved, Giovanni took out from his pocket a glass slide, like a microscope slide, and stared at it. "The only remaining thing left of Mew and Mewtwo." Giovanni said to no one in particular. "Four single hairs of Mewtwo." 

A/N-What is this plan of Giovanni's? Well, of course you don't know because I haven't told you! Anyhoo, please R/R!   



	6. Pokemon Battle and Team Rocket (More TR!...

POKEMON BATTLE AND TEAM ROCKET 

A/N-I never did state the setting. Opps! >_ Anyhoosit, its after the second movie, in Jhoto, duh, and before the third movie. I hope that actually made sense! 

Disclaimer-I own my characters and story. 

"At least we landed on that big pile of dead leaves," said James.   
  
"Yeah," said Jessie. "I don't think I actually got any horrible bruises!" 

Team Rocket had just landed after their "Pikachu's Thundershock Flight" and had thankfully not gotten as hurt as they have before. 

"Meowth just thankful dat Meowth wasn't hurt!" Meowth said. "Hey! What's dat?" he added as Team Rocket heard something in the bushes. 

A wolf thing came out of the bushes. It was a girl of about 16 or 18, maybe older, with long gray/silver/purple hair that was very smooth, straight and cut just below the ears. The face had long elf like ears with tuffs of fur on the end and silver gray eyes, like a cat almost. Her nose was barely a bump but actually two slits and her face was long and smooth looking. The whole face, chest, arms, and neck were covered with a shiny, thin, purple/silver fur. The hands had very thick, purple/silver fur and small claws sticking out of the knuckles and came from very long but weak looking arms. Her legs were like those of a wolf and also very weak looking. The same thick fur on the hands was also on the paws, instead of feet, and the legs and she had a long, thin, silky tail. She had a thin, but thicker then the rest of the fur, line of fur running down her spine. Her teeth were pointed and bared now and she was hunched over but James guessed her to be about 6 to 7 feet tall and very mean. 

"Um, hello?" said Jessie as they all started at each other. 

The wolf girl growled and took up a defensive position…and fell from exhaustion. 

"Uhhh, okay." Said James slowly. "What is it?" 

Meowth walked up to the girl slowly and poked her with a claw. "It seems like whatever it was it ain't awake now." 

Jessie and James knelt by the girl and slowly touched her. "Do you know what James?" Jessie whispered. 

"What?" James whispered back. 

"Remember when we went to the yearly Team Rocket meeting?" James nodded at what Jessie said. "Well, they said that they still had some Pokemon named Mewtwo's fur and were going to clone it and humans together and try to create a sure human slash Pokemon, with me so far?" 

"Yeah, but I don't get it still." Said James. 

"Stupid!" cried Meowth. "What Jessie is saying is dat dis here is dat super human slash Pokemon project dey have been working on! Meowth thinks dat dis here girl was da result and has escaped. So that means if we return it…" 

Jessie and James gasped and said together, "If we return it we'll get a reward! Hehehehe!" they said giggling. 

"Meowth but wait!" Meowth said jumping in between the two Rockets. "If dis truly is da super human slash Pokemon dey were suppose to be making, then it should be strong enough to catch Pikachu!" 

"Oh Meowth you so brilliant!" said Jessie. "Come on James! Let's get this, girl, somewhere secret so no one finds her!" 

Team Rocket grabbed the sleeping girl and tiptoed away in search of a hiding place, giggling silently with joy, for their newest capture Pikachu plan was already forming in their minds. 

**********

Misty awoke. She felt something watching her and spun around, knocking her head against the cave wall. 

"Oh." She said sighing. "It's only you. I thought you were Team Rocket for some reason!" 

The wolf boy growled at the name of Team Rocket. 

"So you know Team Rocket, eh?" Misty said, now completely awake and curios to find out how the boy knew Team Rocket. 

The wolf boy cocked his head to the side. Misty knew he probably didn't know how to talk so she made signs. "Team Rocket," she said making a rocket's nose cone (a triangle) with her hands, "is bad." She finished by crossing her hands to make an X. 

The wolf boy made a triangle with his hands, a very awkward triangle, and growled as he made an X. 

"Yes, yes! That's right, um. You don't have a name do you?" she asked. 

The boy pointed to himself and growled. Then he pointed to a Meowth that Misty didn't notice sitting near the wall and said in a garbled, rough voice, "Meeeowwwwthhhhh!" 

"So you name's Meowth?" asked Misty confused by this. 

The boy shook his head and repeated, "Meeeowwwwthhhhh!" 

"How about we give you a better name?" Misty said while she also thought, 'That is in English!' "Let's see," she considered. "Tom is a boy's name. So are David, Michael, Joe, Bob, Fred and George. Do you like any of those?" 

The boy shook his head. 

"Okay, let's see," said Misty as she put her back against the cold, stone wall of the cave. "I guess it doesn't have to be a boy's name since I'm not very good with those types of names. How about Sally, Becky, Caroline, Christine, Nicole, April, or May?" 

The boy shook his head again and pointed to himself and repeated, "Meeeowwwwthhhhh." 

Misty sighed. "Okay, okay. You win. But I'm going to call you Meowth for short okay?" Misty nodded her head up and down to try and confirm this. 

The boy nodded and slowly said, "Orrakaeeie?" 

"Well, I guess you can sort of talk!" said Misty laughing, surprised at this word. "Well, Meowth. Why did you bring me here?" 

Before Meowth could answer Misty heard Ash and Brock's voices far away yelling her name. "That's Ash and Brock! Ash! Brock! Over here in this hole!" Misty started yelling to try and get their attention. 

Meowth the suddenly turned and ran, on all fours, to the fire and put it out with a nearby bucket of water. He then looked at Misty sadly and jumped out of the smoke hole, which was about 35 feet up. 

Ash and Brock were very surprised to see a wolf creature jumped out of the ground through a very well covered hole and stand on all fours and bare his teeth at them. 

"Ash! What is that thing!" asked Brock. 

"I don't know!" said Ash a little bit worried. "My Pokedex says it's not a Pokemon!" Ash put his Pokedex away. Ash then heard Misty's voice from below the ground. 

"I think Misty's in that hole!" said Brock. "We have to beat this thing and get her out!" 

"Right" said Ash as he twisted his hat around. "Cyndaquil, I choose you!" 

Cyndaquil popped out of its Pokeball and squealed a jolly, "Cyndaquil!" 

Much to Ash and Brock's surprise they now saw that the wolf was wearing short pants that camouflaged with its fur. He pulled a Pokeball out of a pocket and tossed it into the air. 

"Meowth!" said the Pokemon that came out. The wolf growled something and the Meowth leaped at the seemingly helpless Cyndaquil and started a rapid Scratch attack. 

"Okay Cyndaquil!" Ash said. "Ember attack!" 

Cyndaquil let out a huge flame of fire towards the Meowth but the Meowth dodged it and continued its Scratch attack. 

"Try again, Cyndaquil!" said Ash encouraging the small fire Pokemon. 

This time, Cyndaquil let out another Ember attack and it hit Meowth right on target. Meowth flew back a few feet and tried to get up and it did. 

"That's one tough Meowth!" commented Brock. 

Meowth then leapt into an Agility attack and start to run around Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil started to get dizzy and couldn't see. Meowth then pulled back his paw and swung and hit Cyndaquil with a Pay Day attack. Cyndaquil fainted. 

"Oh! Cyndaquil return!" Ash called out and returned Cyndaquil to its Pokeball. "All right! No more nice guy!" 

Ash sent out Charizard who let out a mighty roar and flame. The Meowth had utterly no chance of survival when Ash told Charizard to give the Meowth a Flamethrower attack. Meowth fainted and the boy returned him and sent out Arbok. Arbok immediately did a Dig attack and dug under the ground. 

Ash knew what would happen so he ordered Charizard to fly up into the sky and wait. Arbok came up and out of the ground and kept going up until his tail was out of the ground. When the Arbok was still in the air, Arbok launched a Glare attack and Charizard fell to the ground paralyzed. 

"Sorry Charizard!" Ash said as he withdrew Charizard and sent out Bulbasaur. 'One of my strongest Pokemon!' Ash thought to himself. 

"Ash! Why'd you send out Bulbasaur!" asked Brock. "Plant is weak against Poison!" 

"Uh oh." Said Ash as Arbok Wrapped around Bulbasaur and gave Bulbasaur a big Bite and squeezed him. 

"Bulbasaur," commanded Ash. "Try a Leech Seed!" 

Bulbasaur launched a Leech Seed right onto Arbok's face and the seed started to constrict on Arbok. Bulbasaur wiggled loose from Arbok's coils and, at a command from Ash, did a Take Down attack, once, and twice on Arbok while sapping Arbok's energy. Arbok fainted. 

The boy withdrew Arbok as if it wasn't a big deal and sent out a Wheezing. Wheezing used a Smog attack. Ash told Bulbasaur to use Razor Leaf and clear out the smog. Wheezing just used another Smog attack and this time also did a poisons Sludge attack. Bulbasaur was covered in the disgusting goo but still managed to obey Ash's command and release a random Vine Whip. Wheezing floated out of range of the vines and spat some more Sludge at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur fainted. The Smog floated away and Ash returned Bulbasaur. 

Ash then sent out Totodile and told the little reptile to do Water Gun. The Water Gun hit Wheezing and Wheezing fainted and fell to the ground. Wolf boy returned Wheezing and then got on all fours. Going very fast he then charged Ash while baring his teeth. 

A/N-Please R/R! 


	7. Pikachu's Capture

PIKACHU'S CAPTURE 

A/N-Yoha! Sorry it took so long to update! I had writer's block so this chapter may be a bit, um, loose and fast. Anyhoo, someone ask what Meowth was. Well, I said what in Chapter 4 but I'll say it again. Growlithe/Houndour/Vulpix/Mew hybrid, a human with Growlithe, Houndour, Vulpix, Mew/Mewtwo DNA. Also, I'll let you in on a secret, The female hybrid also has Persian Pokemon DNA, but Meowth had Meowth DNA, meaning that the girl has somewhat better reflexes and the boy has more strength. I hope you got that! 

Disclaimer-See Chapter One   


"Poliwhirl, Bubble!" 

Misty had thrown Poliwhirl's Pokeball up and out of the hole and had ordered it to use Bubble. 

The wolf boy was thrown forward into a tree by the force of the Bubbles and knocked unconscious. He slid to the ground and lay still. Immediately Ash ran forward, almost falling into the hole, and called, "Misty! Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine Ash!" Misty called back. "Just get me out of here!" Misty stuffed all of her belongings into a jacket she had had in her bag. 

Ash sent out Chikorita and the very weak Bulbasaur. "Okay guys," he said. "Grabbed Misty and haul her up but make sure not to hurt her!" 

Chikorita and Bulbasaur pulled Misty out of the hole and stood her up. "Oh Misty!" Ash cried. "I thought you were dead!" 

"And I thought you would never find me!" replied Misty as she hugged Ash and Ash hugged her back and gave her Togepi.   
  
"Umm, I'll go over there," said Brock, blushing as he walked over to examine the wolf boy thing. 

Ash and Misty suddenly realized they were hugging! Ash turned away, pretending to have a coughing fit while Misty knelt down to snuggle Togepi. Both were very red in the face. They then both walked over to Brock. 

"What is that thing?" asked Ash. 

"It's not a thing." Said Misty. "He said his name is Meowth." 

"It can talk?" Brock asked Misty. 

"Well, yeah." Misty replied a little bit embarrassed. "He told me so." 

"So he kidnapped you and just left you in that cave thing?" inquired Brock. 

"He took care of me!" Misty yelled not wanting Brock and Ash to get a bad picture of Meowth. 

"Okay…" Ash said. "And he also did your hair?" 

Misty just realized that her hair was down and she grew red with anger and embarrassment. "That doesn't matter!" she screamed. 

"Well don't yell at me!" Ash yelled back. "How should I have known! You usually don't have you hair down and have make up on!" 

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm a tomboy?" said Misty in a quite and dangerous voice. 

"Nononononono!" Brock interjected so that a fight didn't start. "All Ash is saying is that, um…" Whamp! Misty whacked Brock on the head with her trusty old mallet and Brock fell to the ground. 

"Does it really matter?" asked Ash. Misty glared at him. "I thought you looked nice." He added and he prepared himself for a whack from Misty's mallet. 

"Good," said Misty putting her mallet away. Inside, she was really happy that Ash had said that. "Now," she said as if nothing had happened. "Do you think he will be okay, Brock?" 

Brock got up from the ground and rubbed his head. "Ugh, I think so, Misty. He just got hurled into the tree and is just unconscious." 

"Help me wake him." 

"What?" said Brock astonished, "He attacked Ash and me and you want us to wake him up?" 

Misty got that Do-it-or-Suffer-My-Wrath face. 

Ash and Brock reluctantly sat Meowth up against the tree and Misty then gently shook him. "Hello?" she whispered as she gently shook him. "Are you awake?" 

Meowth blinked several times and he growled when he saw Ash and Brock. Misty held him down by his shoulders and told him, "Now don't do that! Ash and Brock are friendly!" Ash and Brock waved nervously. "See?" Misty said motioning too the two boys. 

Meowth continued to growl and then suddenly leapt past Misty knocking her over, running between Ash and Brock and leapt onto something in the shrubs behind them. Snarling was heard and then two hybrids came rolling out snarling and clawing each other. 

"Aww, there's two?" yelped Ash stepping away from the two quarreling animals. 

"I didn't know there were two!" said Misty as she clutched Togepi tighter. 

Meanwhile, in an overhead tree… 

" I never knew that there were two hybrids!" said James.   
  
"Me neither." Said Jessie.   
  
"Dey must have made another in case da first one died or something." Said Meowth. 

"That must be it," said Jessie. "Why else would there be two." 

"At least the fight is keeping the twerps busy." Said James. "Look! Pikachu is wide open and up for grabs!" 

Team Rocket then quietly slipped out of their hiding place and got into their rubber suits. They also got their newest Pikachu catching device, a iron cage fitted with rubber and sound proof glass. Before Ash and the others noticed, Pikachu was quickly snatched up and with a hand held over his mouth stuffed into the prison. Team Rocket then quickly crept off into the woods and were soon about a mile away and in the air when Ash finally realized that Pikachu was gone. 

"Pikachu? Brock, Misty, where's Pikachu!" Ash asked, a tint of worry in his voice. 

"I don't know!" said Brock. "I didn't even see him because I was too focused on this fight!" 

"I wonder what has happened to him?" said Misty quietly. 

Ash ran off into the woods calling, "Pikachu! Hey Pikachu! Where are you?" and Brock and Misty ran after him wondering where the little yellow rodent went. 

A/N-Please R/R and thank you for those who did!   



End file.
